


He Is Okay.

by worldburnox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (in the romantic department), Child Abuse, Dissociation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Historical Inaccuracy, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Thomas needs a hug, maybe nottt everyoneeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldburnox/pseuds/worldburnox
Summary: Thomas has been a whore as long as he could remember, or at least that’s the name his customers liked to call him.  He knows he’s okay with it, though, because he has to be.  For the first time in his life, Thomas is allowed education and friends by King…, but at what cost? When you have to pretend to be okay, how long is it before the mask cracks?( TW- PLEASE check tags )





	1. The World Just Watched

2016

       The world just watched as thirteen-year-old Thomas ran down the road, tears making their way down his face.  The world continued to watch as he ran face first into a man, who, if Thomas had to say, was about ten years older than him and had a grin that would make the devil himself shake.  Then, the world cried as it watched as Thomas walked to a car with the man, who was wiping fallen tears off the boy’s face, and slowly taking in the shape of Thomas’s body. Thomas didn’t recognize the hungry look in the man’s eyes until he was banging on the hood of the trunk, begging to be let go; and the world looked on as Thomas sobbed harder into himself and slowly drifted off away from his horrors.

* * *

       When Thomas awoke from his ‘nap’, he forgot momentarily what had happened, then his brain decided to show him the homemade movies, and he felt tears slip from his eyes again.  The world watched as the door opened to reveal the same man from before. He let the door fall shut behind him, and crossed the room to sit down next to Thomas. The man smiled with something that looked like kindness (at least to Thomas then -- he knew better now), and than proceeded to grab his chin with a force he didn’t think possible.  Thomas whimpered and tried to pull back, only to find he couldn’t, so he just decided on tensing up.

       “Hey there, kiddo,” the man said, smiling with crooked teeth, “What’s your name?”  Thomas looked at him disbelievingly, before proceeding to try his best to tug his head out of the man’s hold.  His smile turned into a grimace, and Thomas was pulled up into the man’s lap.

       “If I give you my name will you be nicer?”  He said while continuing with the silent threat of his hand on Thomas’s chin.  Thomas nodded slightly and the man instantly turned sweet(er) again. “Well then, my name is George, but you can call me King, kiddo.”  Thomas smiled slightly at that, for he had found the name a little funny.

       “You find my name funny,” King asked with narrowed eyes that Thomas didn’t seem to notice because he just giggled and nodded.  His head snapped to the side as King slapped him. “My name is very serious and you _will_ respect it and me.” He said as he rubbed the same place he had just slapped on Thomas’s face, “We sure wouldn’t want to bruise this pretty little face, hmm?” King trailed off as he traced Thomas’s shaking lips.  

       “But! We must stay on task.”  He tsked himself, or maybe Thomas, and smiled again, “So what _is_ your name? Hmm?” Thomas worried his lip before shakingly answering ‘Thomas’.

        “Such a cute name! Well, _Tommy,_ I need to introduce you to a couple of my friends, so come with me.”  King said as he dragged Thomas back to the door. “Before we leave this room, I think you need a reminder,” King said, smiling his sickly sweet smile at Thomas, who was biting his nails in anxiety.  King slowly leaned down and whispered right next to his head, “I will _kill_ you if you ever try to leave.”  Then he stood straight and patted Thomas’s hair, who had started to cry silently.  

* * *

         Thomas had allowed himself to pretend to be somewhere else, in his own little utopia as they walked towards their destination.  They apparently had reached there -- wherever _there_ was, as Thomas felt himself fall towards the ground with a cry.  He immediately curled in on himself in a reflex and he heard laughing as he did.  Thomas had been through all this before; each family he had did it at one time or another.  He felt himself be picked up and he went limp into the lap he fell into.

        He heard comments all around him, but they were drowned out by the sound of water he put on repeat when he knew someone was about to hurt him.  One got through, though, “He’ll be the perfect _slut.”_ Those words struck a chord in his heart, he had heard his sister cry about people calling her that at school, and it made him fight against the person holding him.

       “Thomas, stop _now._ ” Thomas stopped.  He yelped as he was tossed back onto the ground.  He looked up to King and two men he didn’t recognize but had smug smiles across their faces.  King put him back on his feet before deciding to introduce them.

       He pointed to the shorter guy, “This right here is John Adams, but just call him Johnny.” He smiled as Adams flushed in anger, before pointing to the one sitting on the couch, “And this here is James Reynolds, who I personally think does the least.”  Thomas couldn’t understand why they were so buddy-buddy in front of him, but they also didn’t seem to be as close as people who tease each other, so maybe Adams and Reynolds were just scared of King.

       “--ame is Thomas, but I’m not sure about his last one.” Thomas heard King finish as he came back from his thoughts.  He, without thinking, spat out ‘Jefferson’, and heard the men’s chuckles as he did so.

       “Well, that answers that.” King laughed, “Now go, I want some time alone with our new _toy.”_ Reynolds and Adams left, laughing (at what Thomas had no idea) and pushing each other all the way out the door.  The world watched as Thomas screamed to no one in particular for help, and it watched as Thomas’s hope slowly faded each time someone used him throughout the years.  The world also watched as, throughout those same years, people who Thomas didn’t even know would be important in his life grow, and the worlds hope for Thomas grew with them.


	2. And The Story Continues

Present Day

    A week ago, when Thomas learned he was going to school, he was, obviously, ecstatic.  Until he learned the complications of their ‘deal’, and he flipped out just a little. Now, as he sifted through his closet trying to find something at least mildly school appropriate, Thomas thought it over in his head.  He would be able to go to school, make real friends, and try to grasp the strands of his old life together. If he brought someone new in.

    Thomas knew how hard it would be, but he also realized he didn’t have as much of a choice as King wanted him to think he did.  So he begrudgingly agreed.

    He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, turning to see Reynolds smiling at him through a cigarette.  

    “Tryna’ find something that doesn’t make you look like a whore?” Reynolds questioned, before snickering when Thomas nodded. “Well, you make everythin’ look whorish, so why don’t you let me choose?”  Thomas backed off.

    Eventually, Reynolds had multiple outfits laid out across the bed, and as Thomas scanned them, he realized what they all had in common.  They all had elements that were either too tight or too short. Thomas worried his lip through his teeth as he felt his anxiety creeping around the corner.

    Reynolds just laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, telling him not to worry about being dress coded because one of his friends just _happened_ to be the principal there.  That didn’t help his nerves.  

    Thomas ended up choosing leggings and one of his shorter crop tops -- both feminine and sure to get him made fun of, or worse, harassed.  As he sluggishly threw on his clothing and grabbed his bag off of the dresser, he felt tears threatening to surface. Hurridly, he wiped his eyes and crept out of his room towards the front doors, avoiding everyone he possibly could.

    When he reached them, he noticed a guy who looked a couple of years older than him; waiting, nonchalantly spinning car keys around his finger.  When he saw Thomas staring at him awkwardly, he smiled and shook his hand.

    “Hello there.  My name is Samuel, and I’m guessing you’re Jefferson?” Thomas nodded and he continued, “I am to be your chauffeur to school for however long I guess.”  He grinned as he spoke, and he gave Thomas okay vibes -- well, better than King. Samuel continued to speak as they made their way to his car and Thomas blocked most of the one-sided conversation from his mind as he tried to sort his thoughts out.  The ride to the school was mostly the same; Samuel talking without any breaks, and Thomas nodding along numbly. When they arrived, though, the building shocked Thomas out of his abstraction. It was _so_ big.

    There were dozens of students walking around the building, and sitting on the steps leading up to the building.  Thomas slowly rose out of the car and made his way to the doors, his anxiety growing with each step. He was about halfway to the building, when he saw a kid that was a full head taller than him look him up and down before smirking, which made his self-consciousness reach an all-time high, and made him start to walk faster.  He finally made it to his first of many destinations, the doorway, and -- ran face first into another student.

    He fell backward and looked up to see a group of five kids looking down at him in all his ‘glory’.  Thomas felt his face burn as he scrambled up, and before the other kids could say anything, he began to jog off.  He stopped when he felt a hand grab onto his wrist, which he immediately yanked out of the other persons hold.

    “Aren’t you going to say sorry?”  An obviously angry boy asked, and he opened his mouth to say something before the boy he ran into spoke up. “John, it’s okay, I doubt he meant to, and you don’t need to protect me all the time.”  He spoke soothingly in a calm town, and Thomas felt his heart flutter at the security in it, before he slammed it back into his chest. _The last time you trusted someone, do you remember what happened? Of course, you do; we live in hell because of it._ His mind oh-so-helpfully reminded him.  Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and realized he had been zoning out.  He jerked back and stared at the smooth-voiced stranger who appeared to be speaking to him.

    “Hey there, my names Alexander, and I’m really sorry I ran into you.  Are you new here, though? I haven’t seen you around.” Alexander smiled at him as he talked, and Thomas realized he was a lot like Samuel; he talked nonstop.  

    Thomas -- no matter how much he liked Alexander from the two minutes they had been near each other, just couldn’t get his brain to trust him, so he replied in the meanest tone he could muster, “Stay away from me.” Before turning and basically sprinting towards the nearest bathroom he could.  Leaving five very confused, and angry boys in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes got deleted, so this is my second time writing them UGH!  
> First thing; I'm probably going to upload on Saturdays instead of Fridays, cus' of school and stuff  
> Second; just so you guys know, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep a lot of the relationships I've put down in the tags, especially Alexander and Thomas.  
> Also! Thank you for the support :)  
> Leave any comments if you have any suggestions or concerns, and seeya next chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyyy  
> So I just wanted to say that I'd really appreciate it if people left comments abt what I could do better? Also please take some hints at the storyline. :))  
> So I'm not gonna say much about why Thomas was running down the road (it'll be explained in the story) but think about it 'cause it'll be at least a little important.  
> So most of the ships are eventual, and I'm still deciding on how I should end the story.  
> I think I'll update every Friday maybe?  
> Kk bye :)


End file.
